Snape's Friend
by Hobey-ho
Summary: Snape finds a friend yay! Someone he can relate too. You find out why Snape hates James Potter, but thats in chapts to come. Rated PG13 for some laugage, which probaby will get worse through out the chapts, which i plan to write. Please review!
1. Routine Broken

Routine broken 

Courtney stared out the window of the Hogwarts express. She sighed as she watched the sky turning black, it was the twilight hour, her favorite hour of the day. It was like every other train trip. Her by herself in a deserted carriage. She kept her head turned to the window as she thought about her 4th year at Hogwarts. She knew it would be as bad as the last three. Nothing ever got better for her, and she knew it and accepted it. She had no friends, mostly because she was in Slytherin. But it didn't help that none of the Slytherin's liked her, because she didn't want to join Who-know-who's company when she left school. Her parent's weren't friends of Who-Know-who either, and they intended on keeping it like that. Both her parents were muggle born, so she didn't know where she got witch powers from?

The train gave a sudden thump! And her carriage door flew open. A boy with black hair that was shoulder length, heaps pale skin like her own landed on the floor. After this happened there followed heaps of laughter. The boy started to get up she knew he was hurt so she quickly got up and helped him up, and then got him on the seat.

"Why..."- He started then stopped.

"Why- what" Courtney asked. He studied her face, then gave a quick half smile that faded as soon as it came, and looked like it was never there.

"Nothing" He muttered. He was in pain, she could tell from his face. He had most probably been hit with a powerful spell.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hmmm... Yeah, thanks" he said more clearly than before. He looked at her again as if to see if she were for real?

"What did you get hit with?" She asked.

"Oh... nothing it will probably were off soon enough" He looked up and gave another half smile.

"I hope so, you look like you're a lot of pain?" she said, who ever hit him must have been jerks, she thought.

"Nah it doesn't hurt that much, I just didn't relies people were so violent here?" He replied.

"There not... Who hit you?" Asked after a short pause.

"He had Black messy hair, green eyes, and was sitting with three other boys" He replied.

"Oh... him. He's James Potter" She knew him too well he had been her tormentor for the past three years.

"He's a jerk... I'm Severus Snape" He held his hand out. She took it.

"Courtney Tail" she replied.

"So are you new? I haven't seen you around, but then I could be just blind?" He gave a half smile.

"Yeah I'm new, got transferred this year and now I'm here" He said.

"Cool... so were are you from?" she asked while she studied him more, He had grey eyes, black hair, he looked about 5'6 a little taller then her.

"I'm from Australia believe it or not, I didn't get out much" he said. It was hard to believe, he had no accent and he was pale. Not like how they show us on T.V but then since when did she trust T.V?

"Wow you're a first from there, so how old are you?" Courtney asked.

"14 and you?" he said. She liked him he was friendly unlike most of the boys here she thought.

"Same... I must warn you, I'm not liked much if you want to be popular you should go and hang with people who blasted you here?" she said she didn't want to ruin his popularity.

"Nah I'm not hanging with them! The dickheads! Plus no one likes me" He answered.

"Hmmm we have a lot in common" she said.

"Yes we do" he replied.

"So do you have any nick name's that I can address you by Severus?" His eyes widened, she hoped it was a good sign.

"Yeah... Snake and you fair maiden?" she laughed never before had she been addressed as fair maiden.

"Your sarcasm reaches me and yes I do I like being called Court" she replied she liked him he had sarcasm like herself.

"Okay then Hi Court"

"Hi Snake"

The routine changed this year.

* * *

Ok here's the part where you review for me. Please review I need them! Thank's for reading. 


	2. The Encounter

The Encounter

She now sat at the Slytherin table by herself like always. Snake so he liked to be called was standing among the first years about to be sorted. She liked him he was strange and unusual, just like her self. She had found out a bit about him on the train and he was a decent guy, who just didn't fit in, with a lot of people. She looked at Snake through the crowd of excited first years, he looked back and shot her yet again a half smile.

"Severus Snape!" yelled Professor Bins.

Snake made his way up to the sorting hat and sat down. After about 30 seconds the hat screamed:

"Slytherin!" there was a lot of booing coming the Gryffindor table from none other than James, Sirius and Peter. Remus how ever wasn't, out of the whole group the only one who cut her slack. Remus never teased her like they did.

"Wow I never expected to put in this house" Snake said sarcasm enriched in his voice as he sat down next her.

"No never would have thought" Court replied sarcasm in her voice too. They laughed it was nice having someone who could speak and understand sarcasm since she always talked in it.

"So were you board?" he asked

"Like I have an answer to that, that won't give you an ego boost" she replied.

"I think there is not" he said. They laughed again, this was too good to be true she thought.

There laughing stopped and there attention was directed at the headmaster who was about to speak.

"Now I start this school year with news that may shock you but it is in the best interested of you students. I am old very old and this will be my last year at Hogwarts as headmaster, and in my place there will be Professor Dumbledore" A heard of whispers went out through the hall and to penetrate that came clapping. From Potter and Black making asses of themselves again she thought.

"And I would like you to get used to this. Now without farther ado enjoy! Let the feast begin!"

The food started to fill the golden plates that were in front of them.

"I don't think that I've seen this much food in my life!" exclaimed Snake.

"Well get used to it" They started to fill there plates, when to her dismay they got company.

"Well hello Courtney, I see you made a friend?" Lucius Malfoy said chills went up her back at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, even through it's none of your business" She shot back in an aggressive tone.

"I see tell I just wanted to say that my dorm room is always open if you want to visit, what do you say?" He remarked and winked.

"I'll say the same things as always piss off and I don't date perverts bye" Malfoy gave an ugly look and walked off.

"I'm taking he has wishful thinking" said Snake with a serious tone, but still being a kind of sarcasm.

"Yes he does and unfortunately he infatuated with me" she replied.

They ate in silence for a few moments.

"So on a lighter tone have you ever had any girlfriends?" she asked trying to start convocation.

"None and your self?" he asked in return.

"None" she replied.

"So are you muggle in anyway?" Court asked

"No I'm pure blood, I have nothing against muggles by the way unlike most of my family are you muggle in anyway?"

"Yeah my parents are both muggles, I don't know how I am a witch, it must of skipped a few generations? I don't know" She confessed.

"Interesting"

"Okay we have to know more about each other I'll ask you the basic questions then you do the same okay?"

"I understand nearly nothing of that but I'll pretend I do anyway so yes, yes I understand" sarcasm in his voice.

"Good okay here we go:

Favorite colour?

Favorite band?

Favorite movie?

And worst enemy?"

"Okay then:

Black

Placebo (I know that they weren't around then but it is a fan fic)

Don't have one because we don't own a T.V and someone you don't know my father" he replied.

"Okay now your turn all the questions you asked me" he said

"Okay pale blue, green.

Placebo

I won't answer that one since who wouldn't have watched it and James Potter and Sirius Black"

"Cool" replied.

"Yes, yes cool" she said with sarcasm.

It was late before Court and Snake went up to the common room, they talked a bit more by the time they went to bed they knew each other inside and out.

Both of them couldn't believe they had a friend.

* * *

Okay there's the second chapt please review it's not hard you press that little light purple box under summit review and write what you think, just to refresh your memory. Thanks 


	3. A Girl!

A Girl!

Courtney to her happiness found out she had every class with Snake. She was happy never again would she have to sit by herself, never again would she have no one to talk to. Never again.

She came down to the common room to find Snake already up and dressed at 7:00 am he wasn't like the other boys who usually slept in till 8:00 or if lucky 8:30. He was sitting on the crouch reading. She sat down next to him, he put down the book straight away.

"I never expected to see you here!" his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I know what a surprise" Court said in a weird monotone voice.

"So should we head down to breakfast now or later?" she proposed

"Hmmm later" he replied.

"What were you reading?" she said

"The Crown of Stars by Kate Elliot." He replied

"Why how smart of kind sir" my voice full of sarcasm

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked

"Let's go down to the Quidditch pitch" I offered

"Okay" He got up, followed by Courtney.

They made there way out of the Hogwarts castle, it was a sunny day to her dismay and also seemed to annoy Snake.

"I hate sunny weather!" she exclaimed as she put a hand over her eyes to block out the sun.

"Dido" was his reply. Then a thought dawned on her.

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team Snake old boy?"

"God no!"

"I see, that's good then you don't have to go to practices"

"Yes it is"

They talked until they reached the Quidditch field, but what was more disturbing was who was also down this time in the morning. Under one of the many stands stood Peter, Black and Remus. Court signaled to Snake to be quiet as they walked closer to the stand, if she was right she had material to hit them back with if they teased her or Snake.

"I really don't think you two should be doing this? James was right you know it can screw you up big time!"

"Oh stop worrying! No one's down here at this time" said Peter as he took a long puff of pot. She could smell it from here.

"Fine you two get high but don't ask me to cover for you when your caught which will happen" Remus walked off but not in a direction she wanted him to he was coming in there direction!

"He's coming and we can't run anywhere!" Snake said

"Don't worry!" she reassured him

"Just stay still" but that didn't work. Remus wasn't watching where he was going and walked right into Courtney knocking her flat on the ground. Straight away the boys helped her up again.

"Oh sorry Courtney I was just...."- he broke off

"Why are they such idiots?" she asked giving them a glace then turning back.

"I really don't know, and there my friends, please don't tell anyone I know there dicks to the two of you but I want to realize what there doing for themselves because if we tell a teacher they'll still do it anyway" he said in a pleaded voice.

"Okay but you owe me" she said

"Yes I do" and with that he walked off.

"Well that was friendly of you" his face in a smirk.

"What's that mean?" she said

"You like him" he said evilly

"And what if I do?" she replied

"There's no telling what I'll do"

"No there's not" they started bursting out laughing.

"I think we should go and eat now" she said.

"So do I" and they made there way up to the castle.

The week went by and there were no more encounters with the group which made her happy. It was going to be there's first Hogmeade this Saturday, she was almost drooling at the thought of butter beer that she hadn't tasted before. Snake had he said it's the nicest thing he's ever drank. She was looking forward to this.

They came out of transfiguration they had to turn snails into butterflies. Courtney had on her seventh try Snake on the second. They made there way outside for lunch they sat under a tree that looked like the womping willow that had been planted there the year before Courtney came to the school. She all ways wondered why it the headmaster wanted a dangerous tree on campus, but it was his choice after all. She had always avoided tree, because a lot of kids had got hurt this year from the tree and didn't want to be one of them.

"I hate potions! I can't believe it's my best subject! All this bloody homework's going to drive me mad!" snake exclaimed as he threw his text book on the ground. Court shook her head.

"At lest your good at it" she said as she frowned at what they had to do for homework.

"Okay I'm board tell again about this butter beer I'm hearing so much about?" she asked

"It's really nice, when it's cold it's like your drinking warmth, I don't know how else to describe it" She smiled at try.

"Oh well what do we have next?" he asked.

"Divination" she replied

"Joy to the World!" he cried in a sarcastic voice.

At last the day ended, they were both glad of this. After dinner they found themselves in the common room doing yet again homework the teachers had given them so much for there first week of school.

"I'm board" Snake said.

"You sound like me now" she said in a teasing voice.

"That encouraging now isn't?" He poked his tongue out at her.

"Your such a gentleman aren't you now?" sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"I try my best" he said.

"So you do, still board?" she asked

"No"

"Good"

For the next few hours they studied without talking much only asking questions now and then about their work.

"Courtney how are you?' Came a voice from behind her that belonged to Malfoy

"Fine, then you came" she replied.

"Oh that's too bad because I just got the new cleanswipe and I was wondering with you wanted to come for a ride with me?" he asked a smile planted on his face.

"As always, no and you think you can buy your way into me liking you think again" Now was smile was on her face. His had dropped. He walked away once again without another word.

"Your lucky you don't have to share a dorm with him, he's shagging in there all the time not the nicest lullaby" They both started laughing really hard a few people were looking at them now. Courtney looked at her watch it was 10:30 pm.

"Hey we should go to bed if we want to wake up early tomorrow for Hogweade's trip" she stated.

"Yeah well night then" he got up.

"Night" she yelled back as he walked up the stairs.

She woke up bright and early the next morning and put on some faded jeans, a black tank top and a pair of old joggers. Then made her way down to the common room. Snake was there he was wearing a wearing a pair of jeans a plain black top and his hair was let out for the first time because the teachers didn't let him have it out during classes as they found annoying. She still didn't see the bug deal.

"Hey shall we?" he asked they walked out of the common room. Laughing yet again.

They skipped breakfast and waited outside the castle, as many kids were. As they were talking something very strange happen. Snake was lifted off the ground and hung upside down in midair. She looked around to see Potter and Black killing themselves laughing with Potter's wand raised. She walked over to them.

"Drop the wand" she said in a firm voice.

"No why should we?" Potter snickered

"Because it's not funny and what's the point in it?" they looked at each other then said:

"Because it's funny to us and he's a freak" they said together.

"Put him down" she said in a low scary voice.

"Or what sweetheart?" they laughed together.

"Or this" she replied and punched James in the nose and Sirius in the gut. James dropped the wand and Snake fell to the ground. She went over to Snake.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah but I'm not sure about them?" and he pointed over to James and Sirius. James was holding his nose and Sirius had a shocked expression on his face. Snake and Court burst out laughing. That was until Professor Bins came up to her.

"Miss Tail you will have a detention for this violent behaviors, and you will say sorry to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black and you will not go on this trip now you are to stay in the castle." he said.

"Sure Professor"

Courtney walked right up to Potter and Black and put a innocent look on her face and spoke in a innocent voice:

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to beat you up this badly imagine what would have happened with I didn't go to Snake straight away. Well bye bye now." And she walked back up to the castle. Leaving Snake by himself.

Courtney for the rest of the day stayed up in the common room doing homework and made a lot of progress. At the end of the Snake came through the porthole and poked her in the ribs before she was aware of his presence.

"I've got something for you"

"Oh really I wonder what!?" she said with sarcasm in her voice but she was happy to see him. He sat down next to her and handed her a butter beer. She quickly grabbed it off him and opened the bottle and drank half of it.

"You were right it does taste like warmth" she said

"You are a really gentleman" she said

"And you a lady" he replied.

* * *

Thanks to: InnocentAngel and Brick Retaded Weatherman for your reviews. 

Note to Brick Retarded Weather man: I know the plot i've used it used alot, but I'm building up to something here. And I've made a new reason for Snape to hate James.

Okays thanks for reviewing!


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the chacters of Harry Potter if i did would i be writing on this website?

* * *

The Plan 

James and Sirius sat in their dorm ranting about what happened earlier that day. James nose was broken and Sirius couldn't eat or drink anything because he couldn't keep it down. Sirius reached under his bed and pulled out a metal box he kept his prized things in. He opened it and pulled out his drugs just as he was going to open up his bag of pot James grabbed it off him and sealed the bag again.

"Give it back James" Sirius said in a angry tone.

"NO you're going to kill yourself with this shit, if you want to smoke it don't do it in front of me okay? And another thing don't smoke it here the smell of this stuff makes me feel sick"

"Okay just give it back that's got to last me a few months it's not cheap" James threw the bag at Sirius. He put he put it back into his box and slide it under the bed.

"That bitch has got to pay!" said Sirius angrily. A smile spend across James's face.

"It's full moon tomorrow" he said.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" A evil grin went across Sirius's face.

"But we have to make sure Remus is controllable"

"Yeah but how do we do that?" asked James.

"Dunno, oh come on James lets take chances. Anyway I mean Remus wouldn't, Plus we'll be there if things do get to bad" said Sirius.

"But what if things get heaps bad and it's not Remus when he transforms it's a wolf not a human you know that from when we talk to him in wolf form when were animals. Were talking to a wolf, remember when he tried to eat Peter. I just don't think we can risk it" said James while he was pondering.

"Come on James if things do get that bad we'll be there to protect her" James thought about this. If things did get bad Remus couldn't wrestle a stag and a giant dog. That would give her time to run.

"Okay but we got to be careful, even through I don't like her doesn't mean I want her dead or wounded at that" said finally after thinking it over at lest fifty times in his head.

"James you take all the fun out of life" replied Sirius. James and Sirius laughed as they walked down the stairs to tell Peter about there little plan but they couldn't tell Remus or he'd go somewhere else to transform and not to the shrieking shack.

But James still felt worried about the whole thing so he came to a conclusion. He would write a note to Snape and if things got bad he'd send it. But he had to go down the shrieking shack tonight and put an owl there with the note. No problem he thought. So he departed with Sirius and down to pick out an owl.

* * *

Thanks to: Atomic Elf for your review. 

Note: I don't even know if anyone is reading this so if any of you want me to contiue say so in your reviews. And please review, i'll feel very hurt if you don't, i know i sound like a little kid who wants candy, but i can't help. Okay enought of this. Thanks for reading this far anyway. Thanks

-Hobey-ho


End file.
